Rescue
by Awesomesaucetastic
Summary: Tiger, kitty cat. What's the difference? Both are felines, right?


Okay. She wasn't just frightened, she was piss-in-the-pants freaked out.

At first, everything was fine. She was just taking a walk outside of Hueco Mundo and admiring the desolate landscape; she could only stand being cooped up inside a dark little cell for so long.

Naturally, she didn't have permission to get outside, but she didn't give a fuck. She didn't want to go mental from just sitting in a dark room. Which is why she went to take a walk. Get some exercise, fresh air, and crap.

She didn't know that creepy Hollows resided under the surface of the sparkling white sand, and currently, one striped worm-like Hollow was slowly advancing on her precarious position upon a tall tree. It hissed and continued slithering over toward her, parting dunes of sand to reach her shaking body.

Orihime gulped. She had wisely left her hair pins imbued with the Shun Shun Rikka on top of her bed, so she was entirely defenseless against the monster creeping up to her position.

Well, maybe not entirely defenseless, as her gaze followed a tall blue-haired man that appeared to be training somewhere in the far distance.

"AGH! HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE WITH THIS MONSTER HERE! HE-" She continued screaming in that train of thought as the man's head snapped up toward her direction. She smiled through her yelling as he began sprinting over to her through the white sand.

However, the Hollow had finally reached her spot and was spitting up some sort of foul purplish acid that corroded the quartz rock she was perched upon. With a strangled yelp, she fell off the crumbling bit of rock and sank into the sand.

The Hollow rose above her and prepared for a killing bite. She shut her eyes, hoping against hope that her death wouldn't be too painful and drawn-out. She had never liked pain after her Hollowified brother had bitten her on the shoulders, after all. That had hurt a lot, although she didn't show it.

She heard a bloodcurdling shriek and, believing it to be her own scream, shrunk further into the sand and waited for her own impending death.

Instead, she was roughly shaken by her shoulders and prodded with a finger.

Poke, poke, poke. She opened her grey eyes and snapped, "What?"

The man above her snarled and asked, "What the fuck are you doing out here? You should fucking be in your shitty cell with that Ulquiorra bastard watching you, and…" He continued ranting and swearing as Orihime reoriented herself to her surroundings and to the man crouched in front of her.

The man was tall and muscular, with sky blue spiky hair and matching blue eyes. He appeared to have turquoise shadows around his eyes – Orihime briefly wondered if it was makeup or not – and his Arrancar mask hung on the right side of his face in the form of a half-jaw. He displayed his well-toned chest bare as his uniform hung loosely at his sides, and his Hollow hole was located at his stomach. Overall, he was the most attractive specimen of Arrancar that she had seen so far in her stay at Hueco Mundo.

"..and I think that all you worthless human crap aught to go die in that shithole that you call Earth. What, bitch?" He scowled ferociously when Orihime timidly nudged his foot with her own foot and moved backward a couple of inches so she would stop poking him.

"Please," Her voice cracked. "Take me back to Hueco Mundo? I don't want to get attacked again in this place…"

She made an attempt to sit up, but the man quickly leapt forward and straddled her body on the sand floor. Above her, he smirked and said, "Bitch, you don't even know who the fuck saved you, and I'm going to make sure you remember it. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, la Sexta Espada, and I put the "sex" in "sexta", whore!" With that, he radiated an aura of self-approval and seemed content to continue sitting on Orihime.

She merely squirmed and mumbled, "Okay, Grimmjow-san, thank you very much for saving me…now will you get off and bring me back to Hueco Mundo, please?"

His haunting laugh made her cringe. "You haven't paid me back yet. I saved your sorry ass, and now you've got to do something for me back." He bent down and murmured into her ear, "Be my bitch for a day, and I'll let you off free. If you don't agree, I'll fuck you senseless right here and then leave you here for the Hollows to eat." He licked her ear and savagely began kissing her neck, leaving love bites in the process.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She gasped as he groped her between her legs and continued nipping at her neck. "Stop, Grimmjow-san…stop!"

He raised his head briefly enough to give her a bestial grin. "I'm having way too much fun to stop, and plus, I'm hornier than a motherfucker." He then resumed his nipping of her neck while he ground his hips into hers, groaning as his hardened length, poking through his pants, was massaged between her legs.

She moaned as he gripped her left breast through the white cloth and squeezed the tight nipple with his fingers. "I don't know you very well, Grimmjow-san…stop…"

To her surprise, he rolled off of her and onto the sand nearby. She immediately stood up, blushing, and began walking back toward Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow lazily stood up as well and suddenly vanished.

And reappeared behind Orihime as he scooped her up and gently bit down on her neck. "I'm not going to let you walk back, bitch. You're coming with me," He gave a particularly hard nip and she arched sensually in his arms in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "to my room."

With that, he sonido-ed back toward Hueco Mundo, eventually becoming a streak of blue and white as he ran back to Hueco Mundo with an arching, moaning girl in his arms.

Yeah, this was going to be hot.

* * *

**First fanfic attempt. *cries in a little corner* Review, please! **


End file.
